nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
1994 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1994 Nintendo Power Awards was the 7th annual Awards published in the May 1995 issue (volume 72) of Nintendo Power magazine. Its nominees were listed in volume 70. Since there were two gaming devices (Super Nintendo and Game Boy) included in the Awards, some of the categories were divided up for each one. Final Fantasy III and Donkey Kong Country dominated the awards, combining for over half of them. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Super Metroid - 16 nominations # Donkey Kong Country - 15 nominations # Final Fantasy III - 14 nominations # Earthworm Jim - 10 nominations # Mortal Kombat II (SNES) - 6 nominations # NBA Jam (SNES) - 5 nominations # Super Return of the Jedi - 5 nominations # Blackthorne - 4 nominations # Donkey Kong (GB) - 4 nominations # Mega Man V - 4 nominations # NBA Live 95 - 4 nominations # Super Punch-Out!! - 4 nominations # Uniracers - 4 nominations # Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! - 4 nominations # Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 - 4 nominations # Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage - 3 nominations # Demon's Crest - 2 nominations # Illusion of Gaia - 2 nominations # The Lion King (SNES) - 2 nominations # Mega Man X2 - 2 nominations # Mortal Kombat II (GB) - 2 nominations # Samurai Shodown - 2 nominations # Super Street Fighter II - 2 nominations # The Adventures of Batman & Robin - 1 nomination # Brain Lord - 1 nomination # Breathe of Fire (SNES) - 1 nomination # Brutal: Paws of Fury - 1 nomination # C2: Judgement Clay - 1 nomination # Contra: The Alien Wars (GB) - 1 nomination # Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions (GB) - 1 nomination # Dragon View - 1 nomination # Fatal Fury 2 - 1 nomination # FIFA International Soccer - 1 nomination # The Jungle Book (GB) - 1 nomination # Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball - 1 nomination # Lester the Unlikely - 1 nomination # The Lord of the Rings, Vol. 1 - 1 nomination # Madden 95 - 1 nomination # NBA Jam (GB) - 1 nomination # Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure - 1 nomination # seaQuest DSV - 1 nomination # Super Bomberman 2 - 1 nomination # Tetris 2 (GB) - 1 nomination # Tin Star - 1 nomination # The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang - 1 nomination # Uncharted Waters: New Horizons - 1 nomination # Wild Snake - 1 nomination # WWF Raw - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # Final Fantasy III - 7 awards # Donkey Kong Country - 6 awards # Donkey Kong (GB) - 2 awards # NBA Jam (SNES) - 2 awards # Earthworm Jim - 1 award # Mortal Kombat II (SNES) - 1 award # Mortal Kombat II (GB) - 1 award # Super Metroid - 1 award # Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 70. The internet was still fairly new at that time, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 72. Trivia *The internet was still fairly new at that time, so votes had to be cast by mailing in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. Category:Nintendo Power